House of the Insane Smurf (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
"So, let me get this straight," Baker remarked the next evening as Eska told him her "plan", "You're hosting a cookie fest in the middle of the night?" Eska thought it over, "Yep. Pretty much! It's just me and my friends. We're gonna see which one gets into a sugar rush first!" "That's a stupid decision," Baker stated as he handed her a tray of freshly baked cookies. "Oh, we'll eat a bunch of celery stalks with peanut butter to blow it over," Eska reassured him, and made her way back to her house. By that night, she had the warm cookies in a box and camouflage suit on. She met Spiro, wearing the same suit, at his house and the two walked over to Insane's house, stealthily. They spotted Insane giving them the thumbs up, signaling them that they can come in. "Hi, Insane Smurf!" Eska greeted as she walked in. "Hello, Eska and Spiro!" Insane greeted them back, offering them a drink, "Peppermint tea?" "I got the cook-kies!" Eska singsonged. While they sipped on tea and munched on cookies, Spiro still wondered about Insane's health, physically and mentally. "I have so many questions to ask you, Insane," Spiro insisted, "Y'know, since you've been locked up for so many years..." "Go ahead, my boy," Insane let him. "How do you get sunlight?" Spiro started, "Since your windows and doors are locked up it must be hard to get vitamin D to survive." "I have a hidden skylight on my roof," Insane pulled a rope, and a patch of his roof opened up to reveal the beautiful night sky, "I engineered it days after I was locked up. I was just as worried as you are about not seeing the sun again." "That can be scary," Spiro agreed, "But, what about food? You can't come out of your house to get any!" "I have an underground system that lets me get food," Insane explained, "Down in my lab, I have a mine cart that goes toward the food supply, grabs just the right amount, and heads back to my lab. No more worrying about starvation!" "How do you sleep though?!" Eska blurted out. "Eska, he has a bed right there," Spiro pointed to it in the back of the mushroom. "Oh, right!" Eska chuckled, "Since we we're asking questions about health and stuff..." "Well, I do have an invention that tells me when the sun sets!" Insane mentioned. "I do have one more question," Spiro continued, "What made you to become so insane in the first place?" "Spiro!" Eska scowled him. Insane looked over at the two and sighed, "You think I'm too insane too, huh?" "No, he didn't mean any of that!" Eska denied, "Besides, you act just like us! Only, unique! We just wanna know why you're still locked up here." "Well, if you must know," Insane explained, "I guess I should tell you. I was a young Smurf with passion into inventing and kindness to my fellow Smurfs. I could make inventions that would change the Smurf world as we know it. Everyone loved my inventions, including that one Smurf with the visor." "Handy?" Eska added. "Yes, him!" Insane continued, "He told me he wanted to be an inventor, just like me! Now, he is!" "What about your imprisonment?" Spiro asked. "Well," Insane went on, "One day, I was working on an invention that would bring happy days to everyone. It must've malfunctioned because when I used it, it zapped my eye, shrinking the pupil and turning it red. When everyone saw me, they must've mistaken me to be insane, so that Brainy and Papa Smurf locked me up! I couldn't see out of this eye," he pointed to his eye, "...so I was afraid and misunderstood. I never saw the outside again, and I don't know if I ever will." Previous Next Category:House of the Insane Smurf chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story